


Knife Try

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Soft knife play, touch starve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: Papyrus doesn't like being ignored Sansy. He doesn't like being avoided. And he certainly doesn't like being starved. But neither do you, do you?





	Knife Try

It had been months since the two skeletons had last “bonded” with one another, and Papyrus was getting...irritable. He seem to find himself always watching his brother more and more while he was at home or while they were running errands. Watching him talk to others, flirt with them and even touch some. That really pissed him off, like he was jealous. He could touch others so easily but Sans couldn’t even bump shoulders with Papyrus. Why was it so easy for him to touch others but not his own brother?! The thought pissed Papyrus off so much that he broke the coffee much in his hand. Once he came too finally, he looked down at the shattered remains of the innocent cup. He grinned calmly then proceeded to clean up the mess.

 

Once Sans got home, Papyrus wasn’t anywhere to be found. “Pap? Hey, bro? Pap?” He checked the kitchen, laundry room, bathroom and Papyrus’ room. “He must of went out with the kid.” He shrugged with a small grin. Maybe he’ll take a nap while they were gone. He started to head up to his room.  He opened the door to his room and stepped inside to find Papyrus toying with one of Sans’ jackets, fixing a broken stitch. Papyrus turned to him and grinned.

 

“Pap, there ya are. Ya didn’t hear me--” Sans was interrupted by his door slamming behind him so hard, he nearly jumped out of his clothes. He looked at his door then looked back at Papyrus just as his brother put his jacket down. “Brother, why have you been avoiding me since our last... **_bonding_ ** ?” He drew out the word quite harshly. Sans grinned nervously, holding up his hands. He didn’t like the way Papyrus was looking at him. He looked calm, which was the scariest look Papyrus could ever give Sans.

 

“H..Hey now, Pap, I haven’t been avoiding ya. Honest.” He shrugged. Papyrus’ socket started to glow a very uneasy burnt orange colour. His patience for his brother was growing quite thin. He started to move closer. It was rather rare for Papyrus to show his emotions. When he did, it wasn’t pretty. From the way he was looking at Sans, it made him feel like he should run for his life. Before he could even try to make a break for it, Papyrus grabbed a hold of his soul and threw him on the bed, causing Sans to let out a yelp. Papyrus wasted no time to hold the other down on the bed with his tendrils that slither forth from his back. The magic that swirled from his socket flared up quickly. He grinned again, his hunger to be one with his brother was once again rising and overwhelming his natural senses.

 

“C-C’mon Pap, what’s all this about? I ain’t avoidin’ ya! I’ve just been busy…?” He averted his gaze from his brother’s as small beads of sweat dripped down his temples. Papyrus was growing more annoyed and climbed on top of his brother’s slender form.  He was doing his best to hold himself back to keep himself from ravishing his brother. Sans was doing his absolute best to keep his cool while being under his brother. That was until he saw the other pull out a butterfly knife. His silver orbits shrunk as his sockets widened. “Wh-Whatcha gonna do with that bro…?” He said, his voice trembled as he stared at the blade then at his brother whom still looked very calm and was even grinning at him more. “Oh nothing, brother. Nothing  _ too _ harsh…” He grinned as he tapped his captive brother’s cheekbone with the sharpened blade.

 

Sans nearly flinched when the blade touched his cheekbone. He then started to feel Papyrus’ hand rub against his groin, his bony fingers teasing the other’s pelvis. Sans couldn’t help but groan softly, feeling then blade against his cheek again with more pressure. Papyrus pressed the blade more against his cheek bone then with a quick flick of his wrist, he inflicted a rather deep cut through the bone of Sans’ cheek. He watched Sans flinch from the cut but also felt him getting excited dut to the glow that seem to appear in his brother’s jeans and the lustful look he was gaining in his sockets. Papyrus grinned as he watched his brother’s reaction.

 

He began to force other’s jeans off as Sans struggled to get Papyrus’ own jeans off of him. “Such a naughty brother~” Papyrus cooed and swiped Sans under the sockets, making the other wince. Papyrus watched the little crimson beads swell up from the thin cuts he inflicted on the porcelain, milky white bones. He glided his finger over it then brushed his tongue against the digits. Sans shuddered under him, watching him. “C-C’mon bro...don’t tease me like this..” He groaned, he was grinding himself against Papyrus’ knee. “I don’t know if you deserve it, brother~” Papyrus cooed. His member was twitching desperately above his brother’s entrance. He felt like he was teasing himself more than he was supposed to be teasing Sans.

 

Sans was fidgeting under him. “ ‘m sorry… ‘m sorry..” He couldn’t help but grin as he begged, exposed his conjured blue tongue, his own eye light flaring up now with the blue magic, showing his brother how excited he was even as Papyrus cut his shirt open when the knife and was tapping his ribs with it before flicking his wrists in multiple spots, letting Sans jump. He tapped one spot then inflicted a cut on another without his brother expecting it. He listened to Sans moan his name then watched his bones shudder and rattle in pleasure when he dragged the sharpened blade down his spine, gently gliding it over his vertebrae. He listened to Sans groan and arch a little. Sans grinned up at his brother and Papyrus’ self control was slowly crumbling from watching Sans’ expressions. As if, Sans was trying to lure him in. And it was working.

 

Before Papyrus could stop himself, he was pushing into Sans as he exclaimed from the pleasure of the blade pushing against his bones and his shaft pushing into the wet magic that awaited him. Papyrus gripped the pillows Sans’ head was leaning on. The tendrils on his wrists and ankles tightened a little as he started to move. The feeling of the tight magic had Papyrus floating on cloud nine, hearing Sans moan and gasp under him while he clung to the tendrils. The sweet, beautiful, pleasure was nothing less than what Papyrus expected but how could he expect anything less from his own brother. How good he felt when his magic smothered Papyrus’ shaft. This was going to be the last time Sans ever avoided him again.   

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these fools! I just like them as much as you guys do! :3


End file.
